


References

by 08279



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/08279/pseuds/08279
Summary: I post all of my information (instagram html, twitter html, etc) here.





	1. Instagram

This is the example of the HTML of the Instagram format. You can find it here: https://github.com/ktddaeng/AO3/blob/master/Instagram/instagram.html with an example post. It's not the current format, but I can't find any other mockups. 

kayorona **200** likes  
**jayorona** Wish you were here with us in #France. We miss you, Jaya.(Purple Heart ) View all 28 comments May 5, 2014


	2. Twitter

 

This is the example of the HTML of the Twitter format. You can find it here: https://github.com/ktddaeng/AO3/blob/master/Twitter/tweets.html with an example tweet. It's not the current format, but I can't find any other mockups.

Madison Perry   
@08279   
Hi there  3:09 PM - 16 June 2019  13  42 

Madison Perry   
@08279   
@BTS_twt Hi there #BTS.  3:09 PM - 16 June 2019  13  42 


End file.
